A Whole New Story
by RennaAlomaka
Summary: Renna Renee is a Attack on Titan fan and when she gets in a car crash and goes into a coma she is in her dream of being in the Attack on Titan world. Can she be the bast for the Scouts or no? Find out in this COOL story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Renna: Why do i have to hold this wheel Jackie? You should be the one driving!<p>

Jackie: Not my fault I forgot my soda!

Renna: You idiot get back here now for get the SOD- (Crash and unconscious then wakes up 5 mins later on a rock) Wha-Where am I? (See's wall) Oh god... my dream came true... I'm in the Attack on Titan world... looks like I need to be in character so no one thinks I'm not from here. (looks at clothes and they are villager clothes) good...maybe I should go walk around see what I can find before Colossal Titan gets here... (walks around town then hears Armin yelling from around the corner...walks to the fight) HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU A** HOLES!

Jerk Face #1: Well...Well look who we got here... run along before someone gets hurt.

Renna: (looks at Armin) Looks like someone did get hurt already (Does the thing Annie does when she beat Eren while training)

Jerk Face #2: LETS GET OUTTA HERE! (Runs away with others)

Renna: (walks to Armin) Hey are you okay?

Armin: I'm fine..Thank you for helping me.

Renna: No Problem, I'm Renna by the way, whats yours?

Armin: I'm Armin, nice to meet you.

Renna: You too.

Eren: (Runs to Armin) Armin are you okay?

Armin: I'm fine... this girl helped me get out of the situation too.

Renna: It wasn't easy you know... even with boys older than me it can be tricky. I'm Renna by the way, what your guys name?

Eren: Names Eren, this is Mikasa... how did you get rid of those guys anyways?

Renna: I saw that Armin needed help so I just beat the crap out of them until they ran off crying like big ol' babies... takes a whole lot more to bring this girl down I'll tell you that for a fact.

*Later on in the day*

Renna: (Feels wind when I stand up) ... we need to go...

Eren: Why?

*Lightning strikes and Colossal titan appears and kicks gate open*

Renna: WE NEED TO GO NOW! (See's Eren and Mikasa head to their mother) C'MON ARMIN WE NEED TO GO BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!

Armin: Right.

*Year 847- Cadet regomin*

Keith: (Walks up to Renna) And who do they call you?

Renna: (Does salute right) RENNA ALOMAKA, SIR! I'M HERE TO BE THE BEST THERE IS WHEN I JOIN THE SCOUTS, SIR! I'M ALSO FROM SHIGANSHINA, SIR!

Keith: Very impressive. (Turns Renna around)

To Be Continued...

Hope you guys like it! Comment Below!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Renna: Sasha you really shouldn't eat... it's only one more day you can survive if you just believe in your self.<p>

Sasha: BUT I CAN'T I NEED FOOD NOW! (Eats like a wolf)

Renna: (Punches her in face so she would stop then carries her out of mess room to the dorms and puts her in bed) that should teach your lesson.

*Next Morning*

Renna: Hey, Sasha wanna practice with me?

Sasha: Sure. (Gets in her strange fighting stance)

Renna: That's not going to work out, you can lose in a instant. (helps Sasha get in a good fighting stance) Try that. (Gets in my fighting stance and does first move and she dodges it) Good... now don't keep doing it because it can hurt your back. (Does a leg swipe my father taught me when I was little and she doesn't dodge but she falls to the ground) You need to be well aware of what's going to happen before the move comes at you... use your instincts.

Next thing you know Renna and Sasha get in to a really good fight and almost everyone is watching

Renna: (Leg swipe and Sasha falls to ground) C'mon its just the beginning!

Sasha: I'm done for the day.

Renna: That was a good fight... I hope you learned something from me. (Helps her up)

Sasha: I did, thanks.

*Graduation*

Jean: So, Renna I hear you got chosen for the MPs.

Renna: Yeah... I did... but i wasn't going for the MPs... I was going for the Scouts. (Sips water) Don't even think about talking it out of me... I wont change my mind.

Eren: Your in for the Scouts too?

Renna: Yes... I think since I have guts to fight strong and never looks back I could be some use of help to the Scouts.

* Day Eren disappeared and was in dungeon*

Renna: Hey, Armin... I just realized... wheres Eren?

Armin: You know that Rouge Titan? The one who fought for us?

Renna: Yeah.

Armin: He was the Rouge Titan, I just don't have the foggest clue what they're doing to them.

Renna: He'll turn up.

To Be Continued...

Hope you guys like it! Comment Below! Follow too (If you want to...I'm not gunna force ya ^-^")


End file.
